It is necessary and usual, especially in semiconductor manufacturing, to determine the properties and thus specifically the breakdown behavior of insulation layers (Dr. R. Wolters, "On Dielectric Breakdown in Oxidized Silicon," Journal Vac. Sci. Technologie, A. vol. 5, No. 4, pp 1563-1568). The corresponding measurements are performed on semiconductor control wafers provided with the corresponding insulation layer. The process of the prior art consists of initially applying numerous contact surfaces consisting of an electrically conductive material to the surface side of the control wafer provided with the insulation layer. These contact surfaces are electrically insulated from one another. Each contact surface forms, with an electrically conductive insulation support, in this case with the semiconductor wafer, a capacitor. The breakdown field strength is determined on each capacitor by a common connection to the electrically conductive insulation support and by an electrode with which an electrical contact to each individual contact surface can be produced. The statistical distribution of the values of the breakdown field strengths obtained this way can then indicate the breakdown behavior of the insulation layer. This process is very time-consuming.
The object of the invention is to indicate a process with which the properties of insulation layers is determined without contacts and at considerably faster speed. Further, an arrangement to perform the process is to be provided.